


New Story, possible publish, need reviews and options

by DanaFanel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Racist Language, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaFanel/pseuds/DanaFanel
Summary: This is the working first chapter of something I want to continue and maybe make into a proper book. Please note it is completely unbetaed/spellchecked/looked overI hope anyone reading will leave a comment on the flow of the story, how it reads, and if it is something you might consider borrowing or even buying to read.
Comments: 2





	New Story, possible publish, need reviews and options

The drunken laughter around her caused Esther to continue remaining still inside the duffle bag. She tried to keep her breaths at a ‘sleep or unconscious’ level. She definitely did not what to start crying, screaming, or begging. It had only gotten her stomped on before. She had no idea if these were the same men that had be harassing her at the restaurant, but she was very sure she was about to be killed… or worse.

She tried to stay calm, trying to take as much info as she could. The petite woman knew they had put her in either a van or jeep. They drove too fast, took enough sharp turns to make her sick, but she had listened to their inebriated talk. They were all headed to MegaMall of the Midwest. One of the largest holdings of the infected.

The infected, the horde, the condemned. Esther had just watched a recent debate on what the proper term for them  _ should _ be. People still mostly kept with the classic ‘zombie’ for day to day living. It started when she was 3, if she remembered right. A mutated virus, from either Russia or China, a mix of small pox and rabies, started to flood Asia. Even with the advances of communication and government lock downs, it spread. Exposed people on planes, trains, own vehicles, there was still no true answer for how it got around the world. It did, however, and the world changed.

Someone slammed down on the bag, catching Esther in the hip. She bit her lip to keep quiet, listening as the vehicle turned off the road, the sound of tired over chips and cracks of a different one… or was it the mall’s parking lot? She was running out of time!

The MegaMall was massive. Well over 3 million square feet if she remembered her last trivia night correctly. Multi floored, and now home to nearly all of the USA zombies. Others still popped up now and again, making the news, but most were finally contained. The cure had been in the works since she was 5, so there was hope that family members would be reunited some day.

And these maniacs were taking her there.

The tires screeched to a halt and doors started opening. “Someone check on the little uppity chink before we go in. Make sure she’s breathing.” Sounded from the driver’s seat and someone punched her in the chest this time. She couldn’t stop the reflex to gasp as the blow connected with her sternum.

“She’s alive.” Something clicks above her ear and what felt like a steel rod touched her shoulder, then her cheek and temple. “Listen here, chink. I know you can’t see with them squinty eyes of yours, but this,” the rod shoved harder into her temple. “This here is a nice, new automatic pistol.” Esther stiffened as the gun barrel pulled back some from her head. “Got it for my birthday today. Promised I’d take good care of it. What better way than taken care of some of you virus-spreaders? My pops said the whole fucking world went to shit thanks to you rice eaters. Now, I can’t fix the world, but I’ll leave it better with one less of you in it.”

More movement, sneakers and boots on the ground, as hands reach to grab her bag and pull her out. Her body slams into a flat surface that creaks like wood. It has to be a cart of some kind because she’s moving on top of some squeaky wheels.

“It’s Gook.” Esther muttered in her prison, gasping as she was punched in the ribs this time.

“Say something, chink?”

Esther coughed and mentally swore. Looks like her flight or fight instinct was turning to fight for once. “If I’m going to die because of a hate crime, get your slurs right! I’m Korean-American, not Chinese-American. Gook.”

The next blow was against the side of her head and left her dizzy and nauseous.

“Listen here,  _ gook _ . The boys and I are going zombie huntin’. Been planning it for a month. You are just a bonus because of that self-righteous attitude. But I’ll tell you what? You keep quiet through the checkpoint, and we’ll even give you a chance to get out of this alive.” The ‘leader’ ran his hand over her side, feeling for her ass and squeezing.

“You’ll be fucking a corpse if that’s what you are after.” Esther rubbed her face into the bag, trying to angle her body away from the hand.

“Stop pulling, Brian. Looks like the bitch isn’t going to play nice.”

The cart stopped, the zipper pulled down, and Esther was blinded by a flashlight. Her hands flew up to protect her eyes, only for both wrists to be grabbed. She felt the cold metal and heard the clicking closure of the handcuffs. One of them yanked at her hair, pulling the simple bun free, to pull her head upright. One of them, looking high as well as drunk, shoved a dirty pair of underwear into her mouth to shut off her gasp of pain.

The flashlight pulled away, leaving her blinking frantically to be able to see. The ‘leader’, the sonofabitch that had tried groping her at the bar, knelt down to her level. “Let’s try this again, little Ms. ‘Gonna-be-a-dentist-and-you’re-too-young-for-me’. You are gonna keep quiet as we get checked in. You do that, we’re going to put you on some platform that’s hard for the zombies to get your little infection spreading ass. You survive till we get done, we’ll come back and get ya, take you to our place, and play with you for a bit. Then we’ll let you go. You’ll be a dirty little  _ whore _ , but you won’t be dead. Pretty good for a little squinty-eyed gook. You make a scene, we just straight up shot you between the eyes once we pass the doors. Understand?”

Esther Janet Lee was not going to be anyone’s victim. Her  **oehalmeoni** would never forgive her for playing nice with rapists. Still, if they left her out of the way of the zombies, she’d have some chance. She stared the bastard down with all of her loathing, before nodding slowly.

“That’s a good girl. Now, lay back down, and keep quiet.” The man stood up, adjusting his belt then crotch. Esther fought not to roll her eyes, but laid back down, trying to wiggle herself comfortable. The others pulled rifle from their back and laid them on her, before they zipped her up again. 

The squeaking of the wheel grated on her nerves as much as the drunken laughter. Then they got quiet, and she heard a new set of shoes walking over. “Fields, party of four?”

“That’s us, sir. Ready to curb the horde.”

“Happy 18th birthday, Mr. Fields. Ids please… you too, son… alright, next is the blood draw.”

“Shit, I hate needles.” One on left of the cart whined, and Esther mentally scoffed.

“Have to do it, gentlemen. Need to have you in the system. You will also need to get another, smaller, blood draw, every two days for a month. Can’t have new infected out after they just got rid of some of the worse ones.”

“Still don’t get why we don’t just kill ‘em all. Bunch of walking, festering nothings.”

“Need ‘em for testing the different cure trials. Alright, blood’s good, ids good… weapons for the hunt?”

“Couple rifles in the bag, and all of us got some pistols.”

“That’s it?... Gentlemen, listen here. These things aren’t like deer or rabbit. They don’t run  _ from  _ you. They run  _ at _ you, and you lot have signed up for a full hour. We’ve got plenty of extra weapons-”

“Man, cut the worrying and get on to the legal shit we are supposed to do.”

There was a pause, a worn sigh, and a number of papers shifting together. “This contract states that you have signed up for this hunt on your own. You have one hour to kill as many zombies as you want. You understand that you are taking part at your own risk. Once you are inside, you are locked in until the allotted time. This walkie talkie is your only communication tool to the outside post. We can talk to you, but you can’t talk to us. We have no legal obligation to come in to save you should things go sore. If any of you get bite, scratched, or get blood in your mouth, you are to report it immediately on exit. We’ll detain you for a month to see if you turn. Sign… alright, gentleman, follow Private Hartkins. He’ll take you to the highest level available. The nastiest one gravitate to the bottom floor. The sun roof is where we drop meat for the sorry bastards.”

The cart started to move again, and Esther had to listen to the cheers and high fives going around.

“Yo, Private. Y’all get a chance to go after the pus wads yourself?” The cart started moving up an incline, and at least two of her captors were panting. Weak frat boy rapists and murderers.

“No. Pretty sure two of my cousins are in there now. Besides… there’s still shit in there from when it was a mall.” The low ‘ohhs’ from the men made Esther mentally groan. “Alright guys, this is your entrance and exit. On the other side, we’ve got flashing lights to guide you back out. Best idea is to kill for about 45 minutes, ‘look around’, then be ready at the exit 5 minutes till. Like the Staff Sarge said, nasty ones head down. Floor you are going in has a blockade that they can’t get through. Few other safe zones once inside, look for the bright red… glad you guys arrive on time, you’ll get the full experience… 10-9-8-”

Esther held her breath, focusing her mind on any and all survival trivia she had learned over the years of documentaries and quiz games.

“1.” A buzzer sounded, a door unlatched, and she was moving.

Zombies, assholes, guns, or high water, she was not dying without a fight.

She jumped a little as the door slammed behind them, earning her some laughs. “Well, the little gook did good. Guess she does want to party with us after this.” More high fives and some back clapping sounded as they moved into the mall. “Shit, look at this place. How many zombies supposed to be in here, Dale?”

“Last count on the website was 70,800 something. Big purge went down in ‘27, ten thousand or so. Some chink billionaire that wanted to kill some good ol’ white folks.”

“Ain’t just whites in here though. Maybe your dad can spring us a trip to China’s Zombie land and return the favor? Whatcha think, Tom?”

“Nah, rather head down to the Mexican zombie land. Least for Christmas. I’d be too tempted to kill  _ all _ the squinty eyes… ah, think we found the perfect place for  _ our _ little squinty. Whatcha guys think?”

“Kinda want to just toss her down the stairs, myself. Bitch is still uppity.” The cart turns slightly before backing up.

“Yeah, but we promised, and it’s my birthday. If she gets eaten, we’ve got to do our civil duty of popping her in the head.”

The bag unzipped and Esther was once again blinded for a moment as a number of hands grabbed her. She hands snapped up to yank the disgusting whitey-tightys out and looked at her supposed last stand. It was a faux park, maybe 30 by 50 square feet of astroturf that had most of a kids' playground still intact. Hell, it even had a large fake tree that’s branches acted as monkey bars and a slide.

“Get used to the taste, gook. You’ll be swallowing if you live. Dale, Brian, how about stringing her up on the bars? Give her the ‘sacrificial’ look.” Tom grinned as he shoved the tiny Asian forward. “Fuck, that’s some pretty hair she’s got. Tie it up again, guys. Long ass hair like that might get caught, give the zombies better odds.”

Esther stayed quiet as one of the men drew a second pair of handcuffs from his pocket. Dale and Brian, she guessed, pushed her to the bars, turning her to face the way they came in. Esther sucked in a breath as she looked past Tom, seeing a shuffling form down the right side of the walkway. It was missing its right arm, and it’s throat had been ripped out. Tom followed her look as the others pulled her arms up and locked her in place.

“Aw look. Your first customer, gook… shit it’s going the wrong way. Fuck it, she locked in?” Tom took out his pistol, looking at the number of extra clips he had on his belt.

“She is, Thomas.” 

“Good. Now, Ms ‘Doctor Lee’, you be a good girl. Don’t draw too many of the pus wads up here. We aim to have a  _ full _ night of fun. Guns out, guys! Let’s go blow some heads.”

Esther stayed quiet, glaring at their backs, until they were out of sight. She closed her eyes and took a number of slow, deep, quiet breaths before looking around again. The mall was known for having four store floors, and a basement level for staff. Basement was supposed to be completely clear for the Army and scientists to get in and out. Esther tried to find some sign of what floor she was on, and noticed a 3-Electronics department sign near the wondering zombie. Third floor. Hopefully that gave her time.

She looked up to how they had arranged her. The second pair of cuffs was latched into the middle of the first and locked onto the outside main bar rather than the normal hand grips. She wrinkled her nose, looking down at her shoes. She was already half up off her heels, so there wasn’t going to be much extra leverage.

Good thing her grandmother kept her fit then.

Esther adjusted her palms to hold onto the bar and started work on swinging. She knew her stomach was going to be very sore, but sore beats dead. After six good hard swings, the petite woman got her legs up and over, before accidentally slam-sitting herself on one of the inner bars. She sucked in her lip and folded in at her ribs, groaning in pain into her arm. That was really going to hurt for a few days.

Attempting to ignore the pain, the Korean-American looked up, and listened. She was sure she still heard the lunatics shoes as they went down stairs, but there were other sounds. Shuffling, like bags being drug on the ground. A few moans and raspy breathing amongst the  _ eerie _ silence of the mall. That’s what made her look for a vent, catching sight of one up the wall 20 feet from her. There was no sound. No ac, no heat, no anything. That made Esther close her eyes and feel, noticing that yes, the air felt and smelled stagnant.

A groan, close by, had the med-student completely freeze save for opening her eyes. This zombie had been a woman, but aside from the rattiness of her clothes, Esther didn’t see any wounds that lead to the transformation. She might have been one of the originals. She did have a surgeons mask on as she carried a small toy bear. 

Esther watched as the woman bumped into the cart that brought her in…  _ petted _ it and stepped around it before going on her way. That… was nothing like the movies or shows of old. Still, Esther waited a bit longer, just in case that one or another came her way. Then she looped her leg over another bar, giving her a stretch, but at least she wasn’t going to be hurting ‘there’.

Looking at the handcuffs, she tried to free the cuff that latch onto her chain. No bobbie pin, which had been used in the last escape room run, but she should have… yes. Esther adjusted herself to just reach into her bra strap and put got her chew toy. It was actually a piece of the ring from a soda bottle, but it had always been her go to fidget. That, and the fake bubble wrap popper that she kept on her key chain. She made a mental note to start carrying a knife after this.

The woman knew she wound need to create a lip of space between the teeth of the cuff and the lock itself, but if these were police grade, she’d have other problems. She gnawed at the bit of plastic, flatten one of the crinkled ends until it was fairly flat, then introducing  _ very _ carefully into the cuff. She dropped this, she was-

Screams, well excited cheers really, started echoing up to her level. She felt rather bad for the zombie. Seemed like they had no idea what was going on from the two-wait. Esther stopped moving as a third approached, this one sniffing. The urge to vomit had the woman biting her arm. This one was a girl, college freshman at most, with most of the right side of her face missing and at least two bites on her neck. The right eye bugged as she got down on all fours and sniffed the cart, face burying itself in the bag. It came out, sniffing the air now, making a full circle, before looking back at the wagon. How the thing didn’t see her, Esther didn’t want to know.

Back to work, Esther got the plastic into the tiny grove between the teeth and the lock, and nudged it til it tightened once. A quick prayer to anyone listening, she pulled it back… and gave a soft sigh of relief. She was free of the second cuffs at least. She sat back and started to-

Screams, this time  _ true _ screams, started up. “Dale! Get Dale! Somebody shot the damn thing!”

The screams brought a wave of groans and snarls, and Esther put her whole body flat against the bars. She could see them coming out from all visible directions now, all moving toward the sound. Confusion moved past fear in her brain as she noticed all of them wore masks over their months and noses. Why hadn’t the college girl?

She had to stop an actual gasp from popping out of her mouth as a  _ mountain _ of a zombie came around the corner, teeth bared. He was another strange one. No mask, and oddly, no shirt, which brought another wave of nausea to her stomach. The whole left side of his chest cavity was open. She could see front ribs, back ribs, and from here, most of his left lung was missing. This one looked like he had been some kind of professional athlete or wrestler before changing.

Then she watched him  _ move _ . This one, despite towering over the others, stood back, seeming to watch them as they moved away. One, a small child, bumped it’s masked face into the mountain’s leg. He moved away and  _ patted _ the child’s head. Could zombie hordes really be zombie  _ packs _ ?

Esther stayed very still, watching as the masked zombies found and went down stairs, but the big guy stayed. He tilted his head back, and Esther could see his nostrils flaring. He walked slowly, nose always moving, coming closer to the little park. Zombies in general seemed to be drawn to noise, not sight or smell, but this one was like the half face. He crouched, nose almost to the ground, slower than the other. Esther wanted to gag at the sounds his open flesh was making as he moved, but bite into her forearm instead.

She needed him to go away. She very slowly sat up, pulling herself into the best position she could before grabbing at her shoes. It is amazing how much noise to make in a silent room. A number of times the big guy picked his head up, only returning to sniffing. He was getting closer to the cart when Esther lined up for a spot that was close to the edge of the flooring before the open center of the mall. She threw, chewing her lip as the shoe slammed into the glass barrier.

The big one’s head cocked up, and he moved to the shoe, quickly. Esther did her best to stay calm as she got herself off the bars. She kept the other shoe as another distraction weapon, and moved away. She noticed now that the park was on the outside of a food court, and that once she properly entered, bright red arrows lead to the left. She followed, staying low and freezing anytime the screams from below got loud.

She could see the exit, and understood why the private said the zombies couldn’t get through. On her side, the fences was chain link to the ceiling with the first 7ish feet off the ground heavily reinforced with barbed wire and solid looking wood. The only way to get into the safe place was a door that you have to reach around and unlock. There were several different locks, but all looked easy to get too.

The problem was getting there, Esther cursed as she stayed low on the wall. She was pretty sure the zombie in her way was the armless one from earlier. It was sniffing at the gate, moving back and forth. Esther kept moving closer, but decided she wanted to finish getting these damn cuffs off. She ducked into a Chinese buffet style restaurant and got back to work. Her little plastic was too deformed now, but there were hundreds of plastic straws available.

She had just gotten the plastic in when the Armless one came wondering inside. Esther froze, waiting to see if it would try sniffing her out too. No, this one was a mask wearer too. This one moved to stand in front of the decorative glass that was still together. It… stood there, head moving from side to side, almost like a child watching a Tv show. Esther focused, getting her right cuff off, but it jingled!

Armless groaned, head swinging back, and started to move closer. Esther, looking for the loudest thing possible, chucked her shoe into a bin of silverware, making it fall to the floor. Armless snarl and ran for it, giving Esther room to run for the door. Her socks were not helping on the slick fake marble floor, and she got a worse surprise outside.

Big guy had come running and was standing not far down from her. She didn’t care as she turned and headed for the door. Armless came out of the restaurant behind her, she could hear the scattering of spoons and knives. Hopefully a fellow zombie was enough distraction!

Top lock, undone, mid lock, got it, last-

A huge hand clamped down on her shoulder and tossed her down to the floor. Fight, fight, fight! Her mind screamed at her and her hands crossed in front of her face, watching as ugly yellow pupils looked down on her. It was Big guy, hand pushing her down as he… sat… next to her. Nope, she wasn’t going out by giving up. Her fists linked up and slammed down on the man’s wrist, trying to knock his hand away.

The mountain hissed at her, almost in an enraged shush sound, before looking up. Armless was wondering closer, growling behind his mask. Big guy… rumbled was the best way Esther could hope to describe it, and Armless paused. Big guy reached out and patted other zombie’s face, before giving it a gentle nudge away.

Making sure Armless was leaving, Esther went back to trying to slam her way free. Just one more lock, just one more

“You know we don’t feel pain, right?”

Esther held her breath, looking up to Big guy who was… smiling. She didn’t just hear that, di-

“Well, I guess _ you _ didn’t know.” Big guy’s voice was a smooth bass, someone you’d want to have reading an audio book. “Assholes hunting brought you in, wanted us to make a meal of you, huh?” The hand that held her lifted, moving to her still cuffed left wrist. “Good idea with the shoes. It’s hard fighting the instinct to chase after noise. Though, it also made your scent easier to follow.”

Esther jerked away, scooting away from the man, yet never taking her eyes off him as she sat up.

“You can’t get out the same way they brought you in. The door people will think you are one of us, one like me and Amanda. When the idiots’ time is up, we’ll get you in touch with Col. Austin.” Big guy stood up, offering his hand.

Esther looked at it. He had been white, though a sickening gray/green color had taken over much of his arm. His palm was pale as the flooring around them. Angry green veins were at the surface, branching off into yellow ones. She looked up again, noticing he was watching her just as closely. Finally, she swallowed, and got her tongue to work. “You… talk?”

He chuckled, wiggling his hand as a ‘come on’ gesture. “Sing too, though not everyone is a fan. I’m sure you’ve got lots of questions running in your head, but its best we get you higher up before we get comfortable. The Lalas wander everywhere but the upper floor.”

“La-las?” Esther repeated as she placed her hand in his. The ease of how he lifted her up did nothing to stop her when she crashed down again. “...I can’t feel-”

“You’re not the first, but  _ damn _ , do I wish you were the last.” Big guy, still holding her hand, pulled her up again, but this time bent down some. She was pulled and shuffled onto his right shoulder. “You’re having an adrenaline crash. You’re probably going to be throwing up soon, too. You can sleep if you want, just going to take you up to the Norms floor.” He started walking away, only to pause and turn around, relocking the ones she had unlocked. “Don’t need a Lala getting lucky.”

“You… realize I’m…  _ very _ confused.” Esther tried to keep herself up off his shoulder, but her arms were starting to feel like lead. She was soon laying across the zombie’s back, making sure her face looked away from his open side.

“Yup. It doesn’t happen often, but once in a while, one of the hunting groups brings a prisoner. One of us Norms always comes to scent out the hunters when they come, and try saving the prisoner if we can. You’re lucky, in a way. You kept quiet, smart woman.” Big guy took them back to the small park, bending at the knees to grab the bag, and her shoe. “I’ll get the other one later. These floors are shit to walk on.”

“I’m… getting dizzy.”

“Yup, that’s the crash coming. Just rest up. Ol’ Bruce will take care of you.”

“Esther. Esther Lee.”

Another rumble came from Big guy’s chest as they passed another mask wearer. That one, another one carrying a stuffed toy, looked at Bruce with happy eyes as it moved away. “Esther Lee, I’ll do my best to see you out of this mess.”

“Thank-”

Bruce grinned as he felt his baggage go limp. Better to pass out than be throwing up while carried. Now to get her settled, and make sure the ‘hunters’ didn’t leave the mall.

  
  



End file.
